Needs To Stay Alive
by Catwoman2
Summary: Janeway and Chakotay are trapped in a chamber of torture, it's up to Tuvok and the crew to save them before tragedy.


Needs To Stay Alive

**Author:** Catwoman

**Rated:** R

**Plot:** J/C, Crew

**Disclaimer:** Paramount owns these characters, yet I write the stories

**Summary:** Janeway and Chakotay trapped, Tuvok and the crew of Voyager need to save them.

It was hard to stay focused, to keep control, to not feel totally helpless, and vulnerable. He had been sitting in the aliens' waiting room for over two days. He shifted, the chair they had given him was cold, hard, depressing him, and making him angrier then he thought was ever possible. Chakotay was a very peaceful person, but this little room, this cold hard chair, was finally getting to him. Voyager would reach him soon enough, but would that be too late? He had already been brought into the torture chamber twice. They asked him for information, argued with him for it, and finally tortured him for it.

On the other end of the room sat Kathryn. She had been in the torture chamber three times, and had cuts and scratches up her arms, onto her shoulders, around her neck. There was a gaping cut on her forehead, and a streak of dry blood along her cheek. The Starfleet tank she wore had a gash on the side, and was wet with dark red blood. Her jacket and turtleneck had been discarded when they were captured. The aliens took her pips and commbadge as well. 

Chakotay wanted to go over to her; he couldn't bear to see her this helpless, scared, vulnerable. He wanted to hold her in his arms, kiss all the troubles good-bye, but he couldn't. Not with the bindings holding him forcefully in place along his chair. Kathryn had the same bindings, and he noticed that one of them was rubbing against the bottom of her arm, making it red with blood. 

He took a minute to look at himself, then at their surroundings. He was cut up almost as badly as Kathryn, but the aliens had surely tortured her more, knowing that she was the captain. His jacket had been discarded as well, along with his rank bar and commbadge. There was a gash on his left arm, and his turtleneck was torn diagonally across his chest, where the aliens had whipped him unmercifully. He couldn't bear to look at all the blood anymore, so he focused his attention on their surroundings. They were in a small room, dimly lit. The darkness and cold, creeping down the backs of their necks. There were no windows, only a door that led to the torture chamber. If that door opened, you wished you were dead. The stench was putrid; it smelled of rotten blood, and musk. It looked like a prison chamber, and when you breathed, a trail of thick, icy smoke made its way along an invisible path. He could barely make out his surroundings, but it was enough to see. He secretly hoped they would not turn on full illumination, for even in the dimly lit room he could barely stand to look at it. 

They needed medical attention, the cuts and bruises stung with infection, and it hurt to bend, it hurt to move, it hurt to be tortured. The room was growing colder, and his anger was fluctuating. The aliens were a surprise attack on Voyager. No one had expected them; there were no warnings, no hails, just weapons. Before any of the crew knew what was happening, the aliens opened fire, beamed onboard, and beamed the Captain and Commander off along with them. The command team was beamed into this prison, bound, and beaten. The devilish creatures had not spoken one word to them during those terrifying moments, and now all they would say when you entered the deep cold torture chamber was, "We want information on your ship." When they did not cooperate, the aliens beat them. Hell, Chakotay wouldn't call it 'beat' he would call it torture… massacre… He didn't even know their damn names, let alone why they wanted information on Voyager's ship schematics! Probably so they could take over Voyager, kill more innocent lives.

The room was overwhelming him; he was about to lose control when:

"Chakotay… Are you still awake?"

"How could I ever sleep through this, Kathryn?"

"I know, but I was just making sure. Chakotay…" Her voice shakily trailed of into the darkness of forever. It seemed as if she was drifting off into another place, a calm, cool, beautiful place. But, they were here, here in this dark room, wherever here was.

"What is it, Kathryn?"

She gulped, and as he looked up he saw a tear trickle down her cheek, like a pane of frost, glistening in the forgotten room.

"Chakotay, I… I'm scared."

"So am I, Kathryn, but don't worry, it will be all right. Please… don't cry; you'll wear yourself out."

"Oh, Chakotay, I'm so scared, I don't know if I can take it anymore. I love you, Chakotay, and I miss you, please stay with me forever."

Chakotay had never seen his brave captain break down like that, admit all her feelings. He would have never, in all his life expected her too, but then again, if this room almost made him insane, imagine what it did to her.

"Kathryn, I love you too, and as soon as we are free of these binds, I will come over there, and you will never miss me again. I'm not going anywhere, and I'll be with you forever… I promise."

"Thank you Chakotay."

"Hush now, Kathryn. If they hear us talking they will take us in again."

"I wouldn't want that."

"I know."

They sat in frightened silence, for seconds, minutes, hours. It couldn't be counted anymore. They just sat and waited… hoping for a rescue, wishing for Voyager to come and save their tortured souls, but knowing the frightening realization that was the torture room. Fearing it, fearing the hour when the aliens came out and led one of their limp bodies to its doom. Helpless, hopeless, frightened, and all they could do now was sit and wait.

=^=

Tuvok twitched. It was highly unlikely for any Vulcan of his stature to twitch, but now, sitting in the command chair, feeling completely hopeless, he twitched. The air on Voyager was sterile, barely there, and it was not helping him in concentrating. He felt an emotion rising to the surface, then another, claustrophobia, helplessness, fear… No. He had to control himself, had to take command of this ship that was not his. He had lost two close companions, but it was not helpless, they could still be alive… somewhere. This fact made his emotions cool, and once again come under control, as he maintained his straight posture. He looked around the room to see if anyone had saw his breakdown, but they were slowly manning their stations.

"Mr. Kim, what is our hailing status?"

"Still nothing, Sir, neither the command team, nor the aliens are replying."

"Keep trying Mr. Kim."

Again, the Vulcan felt helpless. If they went too near to the planet, the aliens would fire. They were only allowed close enough to the planets outermost ring, and when a planet has twenty-five rings on it, you can barely see the land on the planet, much less locate life signs. The aliens fire power and weapons were greater and much more complex then Voyagers, and although Voyager could outrun them, there was no chance in hell that it could defeat one of them, much less the whole fleet. And, of course, no one was answering hails. Helpless, completely helpless, like a duck dead in the water.

"Engineering to the Bridge." Came B'Elanna's quick and frantic voice.

"Bridge here, go ahead, Lieutenant."

"Sir, Ensign Rollins down here came up with an idea on how to configure our scanning power. We might be able to get it to scan long distances, maybe picking up traces of human life signs as far as the planet. I am working on it now and I think it is possible."

Thank the heavens that might be; if this worked they wouldn't have to be helpless anymore. "Good work, Lieutenant, now get on it."

"Aye, Sir, Torres out."

"Alright crew, you heard her, " Tuvok began, standing up out of his chair. " I know things have been pretty rough, but now we will finally know if the command team is down there," He pointed toward the view screen, "and, if they are not… we will just have to accept that fact, and move on. This crew… this only crew… has pulled each other together and helped each other through thick and thin, I know we will be able to accomplish this."

He paused as he saw smiles form on the bridge crews' lips, but they were sad smiles, meaning nothing.

"Mr. Kim, keep hailing, I don't want to miss a second."

"Aye, Sir."

The tension and sorrow on the crew seemed to slide off into it's depths. Tuvok noticed that helplessness was not an option anymore, but fear still was. Would the command team, after these couple of days, still be alive? Or would they be dead? Fear of the latter looked like it was surrounding the crew. He decided he needed to do something to help the crew deal with this, so he stood up again.

"Mr. Kim, patch me through to the whole ship."

"Aye, Sir."

There was a bleeping sound indicating that it was done, and he was open to the whole ship. He took a deep breath, and as the words started forming in his head, he began:

"Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay are two very strong people, I know that whatever the aliens did to them, it would have to be short of death for them to surrender. Now, I know, we have no clue as to who these people are, but I also know that, since they hadn't invaded the ship yet, they did not just take the Captain and Commander to shoot them and commit mutiny. It is a possibility, but we need to start thinking of the better things, and not stay in our sorrow and fear. The Captain and Commander would never give up this easily, and neither will we."

Tuvok sat back down as he saw and heard the crew getting back to work. His deed was done, but he only wished he had believed his own words. It was highly unlikely for a Vulcan to lose control, but he hoped the horrid feeling in the pit of his stomach would go away. It was indeed unlikely for a Vulcan to lose control, but Tuvok felt this might be a situation that he couldn't help. 

=^=

Kathryn was scared. Frightened as much as she could be. It was not helping that Chakotay was far across the room from her. Although it was a short distance, it seemed like miles to her. She didn't want to die, but she would never give away any information, and if she didn't, then she would die in torture…pain. 

Pain, what a harsh word, what a harsher feeling. She did not want to die that way, but she couldn't help it. Pain, why did people insist on using that cruel word, that bitter feeling. Why did they want it inflicted on others? She hated that word, was disgusted by it, and right now, overwhelmed by it. All her emotions were pouring out of her, all of the ones she hated. Fear, Anguish, Sorrow, Pain, Hatred, all of which she kept locked behind the Captain's façade. Now they were pouring out, now there was no captain, just Kathryn.

She tried to focus on something else before she was overwhelmed. Nothing came to mind; she frantically looked around the room, and saw Chakotay's face. His lovely face. Wrenched with blood, and pain. She wanted to talk to him, go over there to him, and let him hold her. She couldn't, the aliens would hear her, and she was miserably fastened to the chair. She looked up at him, and deep blue crystals met cool brown stones. 

They stayed like that, expressing all the emotions they had to offer in the gloss of their eyes. Neither knew how long they stayed like that, just looking into each other's eyes, but one thing was clear: That look made the real world dissipate. It was compelling, drawing them to each other in any way possible. Only that look remained, and neither wanted to leave each other. In the eyes of each beholder, words were passed, always understood, unspeakably sweet emotions came to mind, all passed in the mind's eye.

His eyes were full of compassion, brimming with love for her. She saw it in his eyes every time they had a conversation, but now, it seemed almost irresistible. If his eyes were to leak, a puddle the size of and ocean would form from those two emotions. His eyes comforted her, but as she looked deeper, there was something in his eyes she rarely saw. It was pain, hatred, and anger. She didn't want to focus in on those emotions, the aliens had caused him too so much excruciating pain, and he had a right to feel that. She felt the same way, after all. Her eyes left those emotions and went back to the love and compassion. She didn't want to leave his gorgeous pools of brown, and thought it was impossible anyways, but she knew she had to eventually. 

Then, the breaking of the eyes. It was the hardest thing Kathryn ever thought possible, but she knew they had to return to the real world. She looked down at the black darkness of ground surrounding her, and couldn't look back up. She had to try to think of a way out, but the only way in or out was a transporter. They didn't have that, and she had been struggling with the binds for days, they were indestructible. There was no way out, no way for Chakotay and her to leave this wretched place. The only thing to do now was sit, and wait. She locked eyes with Chakotay once more, wanting to go to that eternal place again.

=^=

Tuvok sat in his quarters, meditating. He had to get his emotions under control before he went back on duty. B'Elanna was still working on refiguring the scanning array, and predicted another seventeen hours until it was done. The project was looking more and more like a success from what Tuvok saw of it. He hoped it would work, and they would get the Captain and Commander back again. He didn't know how Captain Janeway could do it. Getting up and being captain every day, not knowing what was ahead of her. She was one strong and stubborn woman.

            The door chime sounded, and Tuvok jumped. His emotions were not in check, for Vulcans do not jump, it was illogical. He wished it were just a crewmember delivering him a PADD. He was not in any shape to see someone right now, but he had to let him or her in.

            "Come in," he announced in a stately manner, trying to mask his unstable emotions.

"Tuvok, I have an idea."

It was Kes. He did not want to see her right now, for she was one of the few people who could tell when something was not right. She was also one of the people who enjoyed small talk. He decided not to be rude.

" What, may I ask, is this idea of yours?"

"It's about the Captain and Commander."

"Continue…"

"I remember when you said that if you had some way to reach them, maybe it would be easier for a rescue," She paused, " Well, I know B'Elanna is working on a long distance scanning array, but I have another idea." She stopped, apparently waiting for an approval from him to go on, so he offered one, eager to hear what she had to say… No. Vulcans are not eager, but he would take any help he could get.

"Keep Going, Kes, I would like to know of this idea, maybe we could get it to work, along with the scanning array."

"I was thinking that maybe I could, with your help, contact the Captain and Commander, through my mind. I would need you to perform a mind meld with me, in order to be stabilized, but I believe that I might be able to contact them. My mind powers have grown and I might be able to talk to them, and have them talk back, I just need a little help." 

Tuvok was finally relieved, and his emotional resolve started to come back in place.

 "Kes, you have proved faithful to this crew and everything you do. Now, you might have the chance to save the Captain and Commander's lives. I can only wish you good luck, I will help aid your mind along its journey."

"Thank you, Tuvok."

Kes stepped closer to him. She was glad she had thought of her plan, and that Tuvok had agreed. Maybe there was hope after all, that is, if the Captain and Commander are still alive and she can hear them. 

Tuvok reached up, placing his thumbs on her lower cheeks, his middle finger across from her eyes, and his pointer finger next to her forehead. She closed her eyes, and he punctuated his fingers against her soft skin. 

"My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts. Concentrate not on where you are now, but that special place in the quiet. Are you in that space?"

"Yes, I believe I am."

"Good, now concentrate on your task at hand. Do not focus on the many voices, struggle to keep your goal, and be able to hear only my voice."

"Yes, I can."

"Now, focus on hearing the voices of either the Commander, or the Captain. Concentrate, become aware of only those two voices, as you stretch your mind that whole distance."

"I… I can't… I hear many other ones, but not them, Tuvok… I… I… can't!" She was trying to break the meld.

"Kes! Concentrate, do not break the meld just yet, focus on your special place, focus on my voice… concentrate."

There was a pause for the moment, as Kes tried to reconcile herself. It was a struggle amongst her brain and her mind, and it took great effort to stretch her mind's view farther then her brain could go. She took deep unstable breaths, until her mind was calm and stable once again. She wanted to continue, wanted to save her friends lives, and she would not give up. They would never surrender, and neither would she, so she continued.

"I am ready to go on, Tuvok."

"Good, focus on your quiet atmosphere, the place you would like to be in."

"I'm there."

"Now, hear the voices on the ship, sort them out, and determine which ones belong to which people."

There was silence. Tuvok knew it would take a minute or two for her to do this, for she had just recovered from the before incident. She would have to take it slow, and stretch her mind past this ship, into a place no one could imagine. Kes twitched a bit in concentration, and then was still. Tuvok took this as an approval to move on to the next level.

"Now that you have that, stretch your mind, little at a time. Try to focus on other voices, beyond the ship. As soon as you have accomplished that, keep going. If the Captain and Commander are alive you should pick up their voices eventually. Be patient, concentrate, you will reach them when the right time is near…"

Every time Kes appeared struggling he would offer those reassuring words, making her believe she could do it. She needed to accomplish this, it would immensely help the crew in their search for the command duo, but if she didn't reach them, it would not be her fault. That was still something she hadn't mastered, and Tuvok made a mental note to teach her that skill. Even if she did not reach them, it would be all right; it would not be her fault.

=^=

The air in the prison was colder now. Either that or Kathryn's vital signs were fading into dark. No, it was definitely getting colder, but then again it wasn't much different, for the so-called 'waiting room' was already icy cold. Yet, this was not just any chill, it was of the worst kind. This chill started at your toes, and crept up your legs, around your chest, down your arms, until finally meeting the warm exterior of the brain, making you shiver all over. Its icy darkness was now filling the room, and Kathryn's teeth were starting to clatter, goose bumps forming on her nude arms.

            She looked over to Chakotay. His lips were barely noticeable, but what she could tell from, they were tinged with blue. His face looked pale, and he was shivering. Her lips were undoubtedly blue like his, and she noticed she was shivering as well. Her cuts and bruises stung like fire, making her feel numb, and she could barely concentrate. It felt like she was drifting off, off into a nice, lovely place. She wanted to go to that place, that unconscious state, it felt so good to not feel, so good to get out of the prison…

            "Kathryn…?" There was a soothing voice in the back of her mind. She begged it to come forward, it sounded so lovely, so comforting. She wanted it to come with her into her sleep…

            "Kathryn, Wake up!"

"Wha… what?"

"Kathryn, don't go to sleep, don't leave me… you have to fight death!"

"Chakotay…" She was startled out of sleep, "Sorry, I'll try, but it's hard, Chakotay. I'm tired, hurting, and cold, sleep makes it so much better."

"Kathryn, if you go to sleep you will never wake up, fight it."

"I will, for you."

"Good."

"Chakotay…" Kathryn paused, drifting off again. No! She couldn't, she would fight it, always. "Chakotay… stay with me, now… stay with me forever…please."

"I will Kathryn."

They went back to their quiet conversation with their eyes. Every once in a while Chakotay would have to call out to her, noticing that she was drifting off to sleep. He wanted so much to let her tired, limp body get rest, but the consequence of doing that was death, and that was something his heart could never accept. 

He, too, wanted to sleep, drift off into a luscious slumber, resting his weak body, making it to that quiet darkness of sleep, and never opening his eyes again to this forsaken place. He wanted to be with Kathryn, in any form possible, just with her, next to her, helping her through, and lending her a helping hand.

He couldn't sleep though, he had to stay aroused, never to drift off into the depths of slumber. He had to escape the clutches of death; he couldn't drowse into the place of darkness. He begged his consciousness to stay in control of his unconscious, but it was becoming very difficult. All the pain of his gashes were getting to him, along with terror, fear, anger, hatred…

Whoosh! The door to the torture chamber flashed open. There was a thick blankness of dark creeping out from in it, the icy fingers stretched out, waiting for entry. A gust of intense, bleak wind chilled the air, and Chakotay once again felt like he was going to die. The eerie sound of agonized, intense pain filled his ears, and the smell of blood-covered whips and lashes clogged his nostrils. He became nauseous with a horrid fear that no one could describe. It was fear that only came with a slow and painful death. He looked over at Kathryn. Her face was becoming disheveled and she had thrown herself as much as she could into a ball, making herself smaller and harder to reach. There were tears of fear running down her face.

An alien stepped out from the door. He was covered in dark gray, and his face was like a Vidiians, but it had more wrinkles and bumps. His face was light gray and pale, his hair was a thick mug of black, stretching passed his back, down to the ankles of his slick gray war pants He had a beating rod in his hand, nothing to scare someone who had already been in the torture chamber, for what was in their was far more evil and devastating then a rod.

The alien stood in the door frame for a couple seconds, letting the fear of what was to come set in to the brain. Then he strode with the utmost confidence over to his next victim. Kathryn. It would be her fourth time, and she was completely frozen with fear, tears running down the sides of her cheeks, making the crusted blood wet, and run off her face. She was scared half way to death, and Chakotay could tell.

The alien started to untie her binds, one by one, and Chakotay saw her almost fall out of her chair without the binds for support. The alien caught her feeble body, stood her up, and admired her infectious wounds. He seemed proud of what he had done, and a smile split across his repulsive mouth, soon breaking into a cry of foul laughter. He slung her over his grotesque shoulder, and started walking the distance to the torture chamber, all the while with Kathryn in uttermost horror. She was too weak to do anything, but Chakotay saw all he needed to in her eyes, glistening now with tears,

"No! Let her go! Take me instead, I won't let you do this to her…. Please! No!"

"Chakotay… I don't want to be apart from you, that is my only fear…"

"Kathryn, I will always be near you, don't fear, I promise…always…"

The door slung shut, Kathryn and the alien diminished from his line of view. His heart had been ripped out, his soul torn in half, for he knew she would never survive a fourth torturing. Slowly, Chakotay did the only thing he could do. He wept.

=^=

Tuvok had been waiting for fifteen minutes so far. Although he could wait much longer, since Vulcans had no emotions, he had to get back on duty soon. He knew that Kes would reach Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay when the time was right, and if they were still alive. She had already excelled at locating other alien species on the planet. They were all unknown to Starfleet records, and the crew of Voyager, so they must have been the same aliens that captured the Captain and Commander. Tuvok knew she was getting close; she just had to be patient.

"Tuvok! I think I got something!"

"Explain the feeling, sort through the unclear emotions, and concentrate."

Tuvok was relieved. At least something had piqued Kes's attention, and that something might just be what they were looking for. Kes looked lost in concentration, but every once in a while it would seem like she was about to loose that inclination. 

"Kes, focus on the object at hand, do not lose it. Concentrate…"

How many times had he used that word? Concentrate. It sounded so easy to him, for mind melds were always offered with a person right next to another, but he knew the struggle Kes was going through. She was so young, her mind developing faster then her body, and she had to try to keep every aspect of it in place. Now, here she was, trying to attempt what was impossible for others. She looked weak, fragile, but her mind was of utmost strength. She was one special person, and Tuvok was very grateful that Captain Janeway had seen through her young exterior, and allowed her to come on Voyager. He saw a smile play across her face, then, as soon as it had arrived, it had diminished.

"Kes, did you find something?"

"Yes… It's the Captain."

Tuvok could have jumped with joy, but it was illogical, Vulcans are not joyful. The Captain was alive, that was the best news he had heard all day. Then something happened; Tuvok felt his hands being removed from Kes's warm, comfortable, face. He looked up, was she done? Why did she break the meld? Her eyes shown everything. They were moist with tears, her face downcast, and she was fearful. Something was outrageously wrong.

"Kes, tell me, what happened?"

"I don't know, Tuvok. I felt everything, sadness, fear, hate. It was completely overwhelming." She shook her head, as to clear the memory, and it fell downcast once more.

"Tell me what you remember. What has happened? Take this moment to explain it all."

"I had felt the presence of the Captain… and the Commander. I could not see them, nor could I communicate with them. I felt them, though, and I was content, but then their emotions began to register in my brain. They were scared… terrified out of their wits, scared, sad, the Commander was weeping. The Captain… I never felt her so horrified."

Tuvok knew something horrid happened on the planet, or was still happening. It took much terror and bitterness to make the Captain terrified, much less the Commander cry. He had to find out what was happening. Kes was proof enough that the command team was alive, but he needed more than proof to risk the whole crew in order to save the Captain and Commander. He needed that scanning array. It should be done by know.

"Kes, we are going to get them back. Do not worry. I need to go meet with Lieutenant Torres for the scanning array. If you like you may use my meditation candles and incense to calm your emotions."

"Thank you, Tuvok, I will."

"Good luck."

The doors to Tuvok's quarters flashed open, he stepped through to the corridor, and they whooshed shut. He walked down to the turbolift, ready to hail B'Elanna. He tapped his commbadge.

"Tuvok to Lieutenant Torres."

"Torres here, Tuvok we have the scanning array and are ready to test it." B'Elanna answered his unasked question.

"Good, I was just on my way, Tuvok out."

He entered the turbolift, and it whirled to life.

"Deck 6"

The gentle humming of the turbolift seemed to calm Tuvok's demeanor for a while. He focused on the lighting of the space he was in. The Captain and Commander were alive, but in pain. He had to save them. If he didn't, it would not be his fault, but he would not give up. He would keep fighting till his last ounce of energy was gone. The turbolift came to a jolting halt, and the doors swished open. New adrenaline pumping through his blood, Tuvok made his way to engineering.

"Lieutenant?" Tuvok called as the doors to engineering emitted entrance.

"Over here, Sir. Waiting for your approval."

"Launch the beam, Lieutenant." 

They all watched as the blue scanning beam was launched. It surfaced on the planet, and encompassed it in a pale blue cover of light. Everyone was holding their breaths, hoping that it would pick up human life signs, no matter how faint.

"Sir! I'm picking up about two hundred alien life signs, but no humans. Attempting to compensate."

For one brief second all hope flooded out of their veins, into the deep darkness of space, but as B'Elanna started to reconfigure the scanning array, the hope came back. Then:

"I got them! Two human life signs!" Everyone cheered, that is, everyone except Tuvok, he just looked utterly and completely relieved.

"Uh… wait, Sir… the life signs are very weak, one almost dead, the other just as close." All noise ceased. 

"Torres, monitor those vital signs, don't let them out of your sight. If something happens, let me know as soon as it does." Tuvok turned around to face the others, "Now that we know the Captain and Commander are alive, we have to find someway to rescue them. We need options people." All of the senior staff were down in Engineering, so he added, "their will be a staff meeting in one hour, and I expect to hear some options. Anything that will help save the Captain and Commander is good enough to try. Now, get back to work, we have a lot to do."

As everyone filled out to their workstations, Tuvok stood there, looking at the vital signs. He knew Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay would hold on as much as they could, but he silently offered a prayer up to anyone who might be, for he needed hope and faith just about now. They needed to find a way to get down to that planet, there had to be a way. That wasn't the problem, the problem was: would they find a way down to the planet on time, or would it be too late?

=^=

She was flung over the aliens back, cold terror reaching every limb of her body. She was facing the steel door, but knew everything they were doing. She was in here too much to forget. They were preparing the death chair. The air was bleak and the dismal room smelt of rotting blood, cold corpses, and repulsive skin slashed from end to end. There was an icy breeze, dusk of night, and blowing from an imaginative dark corner.

            Kathryn heard the rubbing of two metallic knives, slashing against each other, making each other sharper. Cutting knives of the worst, skin cutting, slashing, gorging, knives. Her heart was beating faster… faster… it felt to her as if it was going to collapse, fall out of her chest, leaving her with a hollow scar of fear.

Her body was moving know, being carried across the room on the wretched aliens shoulder. She heard a whimper escape her mouth, pleading a silent plea with her enemy. Trying to make him understand her, but he would not. Her vocals were frozen over in fear. 

The alien carried her over to where two other aliens stood, in front of the death chair. The other two were different, not the ones she had seen the other three times, but just as disgusting. Her guess was the other two got tired of seeing her beaten, probably wrong. The alien she came to know as the 'leader' slung her into the chair, causing a moan of pain to escape her lips as her knee slammed against the arm of the chair, knocking it out of its socket. Tears started streaming down her cheeks, and the 'leader' spoke.

"I will ask you one more time. If you do not answer, you will not see the other room again. Give me information on Voyagers ship schematics."

Kathryn couldn't speak, she didn't want to. She turned her head up to the aliens, showing her gash on her forehead. Then, with her evilest death glare, and all the strength she could manage, she proclaimed:

"I would rather die, then help you in your massacre of my ship!"

The alien right to the 'leader' picked up his whip, and descended it on Kathryn. It made a crackling sound as it came in contact with the top of her hand. She made a screeching sound as the blood was drawn, cradling her injured hand in her lap.

"Bind her!" the head alien shouted.

The seat was only a wooden pane to sit on, and had two wooden armrests, making it easy for the aliens to reach almost every part of her body. She struggled as much as she could, completely helpless. She was weak, and three strong aliens were too much for her to fight. She was bound around the fore arm, knees, and feet, unable to get up. She felt the bindings curve into her skin once again, but that was little compared to what was to come.

"Now…" began the 'leader', quite pleased with himself, "I am going to beat you until you are to weak to go on, then you will die. I will give you one more chance. Tell me Voyagers ship schematics."

"Should I be flattered," Kathryn started, she needed to buy some time, "this is the most you have ever said to me. Let me tell you something, I know why you want them. You want to get our warp core, our holodecks, and our computer database. In order to do that, my crew will be killed… a massacre… and that is something I will not help you in! You can go to hell!"

The alien looked a little surprised, but his wicked gleam recovered swiftly, "I gave you a chance. You are a smart young woman…" He laughed wretchedly, "Yes, yes, I would have done all that… it's a shame you can't do anything about it. That man might be a lot easier to crack. Hmmm… yes, yes, I think so. Good-bye Captain."

With that the alien turned and went into an adjoining room. The room had a glass pane, where he would joyfully watch her death. The other two aliens were the torturers, the grim reapers of the twenty-fourth century. Kathryn's heart began to beat faster once more. She looked over, and saw the two aliens advancing on her position; she turned her head and saw the knives, shackles, and whips, all of their weapons. One alien was equipped with a sharp knife, the other with a whip, blood-stained from her last beating. She tried to escape but couldn't. She was helpless, utterly, and completely helpless.

=^=

The senior staff filed into the briefing room at 1300 hours. Each one was wearing a frown. Obviously the information had already been transported throughout the ship. One of the life signs, the one that was already the worst, had become more faint. Tuvok mentioned that it was fading at an unimaginable speed, and if they didn't do something quick, it would be gone, lost from them forever.

Tuvok so far had not come up with one option. He hoped the other staff did, for he did not want to just sit and watch his comrades die into the depths of night. Time was running out, and it was running out quickly. They had to do something before there was no hope at all.

The staff were now taking their seats, fidgeting and uncomfortable. Each one looked like they wanted to go back to their stations and search for more options, but they were here now. B'Elanna looked as if she would punch someone, she wanted to go back to engineering, monitor the life signs, do something about it, Tuvok could tell. He stood up.

"I imagine people have come up with some options, you have permission to speak freely."

Harry Kim spoke up, "The only thing I have come up with so far, is to fight the aliens."

"We can't do that, we would die in the process, unless we had help. No one would be stupid enough to help, though," added Tom Paris.

"Maybe…" Neelix spoke up, "we could use the transporters to transport the ship into a place near enough to transport the Captain and Commander off the planet?"

"Obviously, Neelix, you don't know that the transporters are not able to transport things as big as Voyager," began B'Elanna, "it would be total suicide, causing an implosion!" 

"Sorry I thought of it."

"Wait a second… maybe we could use something other then transporters…"

"Continue, Lieutenant."

"Well, we could use the holodecks!" When no one seemed to follow along, B'Elanna began to elaborate, " We could make a holographic fleet of ships, causing a distraction to the alien fleet, allowing us to pass through into transporter range unharmed."

"Just like we did with the Kazon."

"Exactly, but with more ships, and more caution."

"Good idea, Lieutenant. I think we could do this. Work with Mr. Paris to upgrade the holodeck power, Mr. Kim, make sure the transporters are in perfect condition. We need to go in, transport, and get out before they realize it. Dismissed."

Tuvok sat there for a while afterwards, just sitting and thinking. If they could pull this off, they might have a chance, a slight chance, but a chance nevertheless. That was all he could ask for, a chance, one slight chance.

=^=

Another scream passed his delicate ears, followed by a weeping sound. Kathryn had been lashed for the fifth time in ten minutes, and the aliens held no sign of stopping. He had heard her screams for over a half hour now. First they were light, delicate moans of pain, but as the minutes progressed, the screaming, the moaning, the muffled cries, came flowing past the door, full sound, no intention of stopping. 

Another low moaning came up again, filling the air, surrounding him in blank cold. It grew to a plea of help, then a cry of pain. They had use the knife. Slowly, evilly, caressing a part of her skin with it, pushing against her skin most delicately, punctuating a slash, blood seeping out of it, like a burning fire. Chakotay knew her pain, because they had used it on him too, but this was worse, much worse. Sitting, panged with infection, listening to her cries, it was the worst kind of torture. Only his tormenting binds were holding him against his soul, forcing him to stay, rather then help his poor, sweet, Captain.

More pain, a whip, across the back was what it sounded like. A slash of red had most likely appeared, making her back dripping with dark red blood, her face was cut up by now, clothes tattered, sick, infected wounds, dying… Stop it! He did not want to think of that right now. It was only causing him more pain, more suffering. He tried to block out the screams, the pleas for help, but he couldn't, it was too hard. They were everywhere, going in through his ears, and nestling into his brain, never to depart, he would remember that wretched, heart-clenching sound always. Another scream, another muffled cry, overwhelming him, making him want to block his ears, close his eyes, get out of the room, in any means possible, he was going insane. He could not take it anymore!

Slam! The torture chamber's doors opened once again, pitch blackness filling the air. Chakotay hadn't noticed the screams had stopped. Was she dead? Oh please, God, No! She couldn't be dead, not Kathryn Janeway! He couldn't hear her pain, nor her cry, nor her scream. He prayed to the Lord Almighty and all the spirits that she would not be dead!

An alien stepped out. Not the one he saw get Kathryn, but a different, wider, taller one. He unbound Chakotay, who didn't realize how weak he was until now. The alien took him by his bloodstained shirt and yanked him into the room. The door slammed shut, Chakotay and the alien behind it. Chakotay's horrid fear of the torture chamber was somewhat gone. All he could think about was Kathryn.

"Lights to fifty percent," came another alien voice. It was the one who carried in Kathryn.

Chakotay looked over to one of the death chairs. Kathryn was slumped down against the side of it, but alive! Thank the spirits, she was alive, barely, but alive! He looked her over. She had gashes, cuts, and scrapes, slashes. Her clothing was in a mess of dry bloodstains, and new, fresh, blood smears. Her arm and wrist looked broken, along with probably a few unnoticeable bones, and cracked ribs. She must be in great pain. Chakotay couldn't help it, he tried to run over to her, but couldn't, for he was caught and held by two of the aliens.

"Commander Chakotay is it? Hmmm…. I thought so… she kept yelling your name. Now, I will give you a chance. Tell me information on Voyager's ship schematics, and I will let you two go."

Chakotay wasn't fooled by any of that, "Where would we go? You would take over Voyager, and we would be killed anyways. I will never help in your mutiny. Kathryn didn't, nor will I."

The alien looked like he had had enough, he walked over Chakotay and gashed him across the face with a whip-like instrument. 

"Bind him, and kill him!"

The two aliens grabbed onto his arms and threw him down into the cold seat. He was bound, and tied by the same bindings as Kathryn. A whip mixed with her blood was brought out, and all that Chakotay could only sit and wait in terror, fear, hatred, he was helpless. The whip was brought down against his skin, making a painful sound arise from his inner throat. The blood was dripping down from hi arm now, and there was nothing he could do, for he was bound, just like Kathryn was. He was bound, and he was helpless.

=^=

Tuvok and Kes walked down the corridor to the turbolift. B'Elanna and Tom had just finished with the holodeck simulation, and it seemed to work. In the back of their ship they now had fifty holo-ships, each looking like a different Federation fleet. The aliens wouldn't notice them, thus, they would fire and try to beam on board. That is, if Tuvok's calculations were correct. They entered the turbolift.

"Bridge."

Kes had wanted to join them, and she deserved it, for she was the one who first had contact with the Captain and Commander. She wasn't able to regain the consciousnesses of them, but once had been enough. One life sign was stable at close to dead, and the other was now fading to that point rapidly. They had to do something fast.

The turbolift doors opened, and Tuvok took the command chair, while Kes stood off to the side, near Ensign Kim's post.

"Tuvok to B'Elanna."

"Torres here, Sir."

"Lieutenant, keep and open commlink with me at all times, I will give you the signal to unleash the holo-ships."

"Aye, Sir, Torres out."

"Tuvok to Transporter Room 1."

"Rollins here, Sir."

"Ensign, as soon as we are close enough, beam up the Captain and Commander, then inform me."

"Aye, Sir."

"Tuvok out. All right crew, battle stations. Mr. Paris, take us in just enough."

"Aye, Sir."

The bridge crew sat there, waiting as they saw the big mass of solid forming on the view screen. They knew a ship was about to approach, but this time the shields were up to full percent, and protection buffers were added, ensuing no transports. They would have to override that for the beam up of the Captain and Commander, but Tuvok figured the ships would be chasing the holo-ships by then. 

An alien ship was approaching at full speed now. Coming to reprimand them, fire on them, and bring them down. Tuvok would not allow that, it would not be their fate; they were not to be doomed.

"Mr. Paris, stay on steady course."

"Aye, Sir,"

A shot was fired from the enemy vessel, aiming at Voyager's shields.

"Shields down to eighty-one percent, Sir," came Tuvok's replacement, Ensign Marcus's voice.

"Give them something to think about, target their weapons array… fi-"

They were cut off by another weapons fire. A consul exploded, and the ship was battered around. Tuvok, and the rest of the crew managed to steady themselves, however, and Tuvok finished:

"Fire!"

A beam was shot at the vessel, causing an explosion on the starboard side, their obvious weapons compartment.

"Direct Hit."

"Sir…" came Ensign Kim's panicked voice, "more ships are approaching; my guess is about twelve."

"B'Elanna, on my mark, release the holo-ships… now!"

The ships were released just as the alien vessels became known on the view screen. The alien ships seemed to focus only on the fifty other ships, leaving Voyager free to pass. It seemed to be working, and the aliens obviously didn't know holodeck power. Voyager made its way down to the planet until transporter range. A ship got in the way once in a while, but they retreated every time they were hit. Voyager was almost in transporter range. Tuvok was proud of his crew; they were halfway finished, and so far successful. 

=^=

"Arrrgggghhhhhhh"

Chakotay cried out with pain as the knife descended on his skin, punctuating it, crossing over the red slash of already whipped skin. New blood spewed over, trickling down his arm, making a deep red puddle along the floor. He was amazed Kathryn was still alive, for he had been treated to less harsh punishment then her, slower punishment then her, and he was on the verge of dying. He couldn't take it anymore.

Then he heard it. It was Kathryn, again. They had resumed torturing her limp body, deciding to give his a few minutes of leeway. That was torture in itself, letting his body survive, while they went to kill hers. He heard another moan from her, then a snap, and a scream. Whip to the chest, the worst part. 

The two aliens split up now, one with Chakotay, the other Kathryn. They both had whips in their hands, aimed toward the face. They raised the blood-ridden whips up, prepared for the slashing. Chakotay looked up, saw the whip descending down little by little; it was like slow motion, and gave Chakotay an even bigger fear. He saw it and then…

A shimmer of blue and white light swept over him, he left his body, left the place he was in. He was dying? No… no… he tried to remember… Voyager. Voyager had come, the transporters. He fainted into the darkness.

=^=

Kathryn awoke on a biobed. It was light, and there was no cold, no hurt, no pain. Well… nothing compared to before, but there was still an aching. She looked down at her gown-covered body, no scratches, no cuts, and no gashes. They were healed. Relief washed over her at once, Voyager saved her but… she looked over, and there lay Chakotay. He was awake and staring at her. A smile formed at her lips.

She couldn't contain herself any longer, she got up and ran… well limped, over to Chakotay's bed. He got up next to her as well, and then she pulled him into a warm embrace. It was not just a hug, but an eternity, a soul-driven peace.

"Well… I see you two could use some privacy."

Kathryn jumped apart from Chakotay and looked the Doctor straight in his holographic eyes. She had forgotten all about him, and was deeply ashamed.

"Doctor, I'm sorry. What happened?"

"You were taken prisoner, you and Chakotay, by an alien race. We managed to get you back… the details are in Mr. Tuvok's report. You have been asleep for seventy-two hours, recuperating. I am relieved to say that you and the Commander are now fit to go back on duty."

"Thank you, Doctor… and thank you for saving our lives."

"Well, at least somebody remembered to thank me."

With that she and Chakotay left together, got changed in their uniforms, and headed to the bridge. When they got there, Tuvok seemed almost too happy to get out of the command chair.

"Captain and Commander on the bridge," came Ensign Kim's voice.

" Thank you, Harry. Thank all of you; we would not be alive today if it weren't for all of you. For that, Commander Chakotay and I are truly thankful," Janeway stopped for an instant, then faced Chakotay, "Chakotay, I owe you a special thank you, for without you, I wouldn't have had the courage to stay alive, thank you."

Their eyes met in a wondrous enlightment, and they gazed forever. Slowly, Kathryn lowered her face and pressed her lips against his in an embrace full of love, compassion, and comfort. Chakotay accepted, and they stayed like that until time could not permit. She pulled up after what seemed like an eternity, and sweetly asked:

"Commander, join me in my ready room… please?"

He complied and after they entered, the doors swished shut to them kissing. 

Tuvok knew nothing would be the same ever again, but he also knew that it would change for the better. The Captain and Commander were two people who were meant for each other, and they would be together always, for nothing could split them apart.

**Finis**


End file.
